


Turquoise

by sunnivaixchel



Series: Immortalized In The Stars [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alpha Niles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Character, Autistic Connor, Autistic Niles, Beta Hank, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Connor/Niles scene is at the end, Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Normalized Incest, Omega Connor, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/beta relationship, canon typical alcoholism, you need to read the first one to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: Connor leaves for a week-long law enforcement conference, so now Hank and Niles have some time to get to know each other. But what did Connor do before he left that caused the twins to argue? And how does it involve Hank?Sequel to "Cobalt"
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Immortalized In The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200230
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Hank900 isn't a very popular ship, so this is twice as niche as Cobalt without Hankcon to pull people in lmao. This one is shorter and also dialogue heavy, but don't worry, we get to the porn. I'm really falling in love with Nines as a character. He's so stoic but so soft (ToT) I hope this is as good as the first one.

A month after Hank had dinner with the Stern twins, Connor left for a week-long Interdiction Conference in Indiana. Hank had had enough law enforcement conferences to last a lifetime and declined.

The last month had been...eventful. Hank and Connor still worked long nights on brutal crime scenes and got called in at every possible hour, but Hank hung around the Stern house at least a few days a week. Connor had gone to Hank’s house on a few memorable occasions, but he’d spent hours pouring affection onto Sumo and brushing him and playing with him before he so much as glanced at Hank. Hank could tell how badly Connor wanted a dog, but Niles was allergic. The first night Connor came over as his lover, Hank found out that Connor had learned lapdancing in college.

“I did it secretly, because I wanted to surprise Niles. It was...a mess,.” Connor had shaken his head and laughed. He’d told Hank the story all while standing on Hank’s couch and gyrating his crotch in Hank’s face, all while shimmying out of his shirt. That had been a fun night. That had also been the night that Hank discovered Connor was ticklish and had pinned Connor to the bed and tickled him until he screamed.

The rest of the time they spent together outside of work was with Niles. Hank hadn’t wasted any time becoming nearly as attached to Niles as he was to Connor, despite them not having a lot of one-on-one time with Connor constantly demanding attention. Niles was very different than Connor, and Hank found that he liked that.

The sex was amazing. One night, Hank had sat to the side as Niles turned a restrained, blindfolded Connor into a screaming, begging mess, stroking his cock lazily as he watched the twins. Another night, Niles had watched as Connor thoroughly serviced Hank. Most nights they spent together, however, they spent  _ together _ .

Connor, unsurprisingly, acted completely professional at work, and never acknowledged that they had an arrangement, even when they were alone. Hank did his best to do the same, but sometimes the temptation to grab that perfect ass overcame him, and Connor would make that amazing hiccup noise that Hank loved and glare at him.

Now, a month had passed, and Connor had left for the conference. Hank had spent the Friday before at their house. He’d spent a long time bouncing a drooling Connor on his cock while Niles touched himself, eyes hazy. Hank took the Sunday to himself to clean up around his house and actually spend time with his dog. Sumo appreciated this greatly.

When Hank went to work on Monday and Connor wasn’t there, he instantly missed him. Connor’s absence sucked. Hank got less work done than usual, but he pushed himself to keep working and not be an idiot about it. That evening, he got a text from Connor telling him that everything had gone well and he was at the hotel.

At lunch, on Tuesday, he got another text, this one from Niles. Niles politely requested for Hank to stop by their house any evening that week if his ‘schedule permitted’. Hank wasn’t stupid. He could read the glowing, neon subtext of ‘ **MY TWIN SOULMATE IS IN ANOTHER STATE, AND I’M DESPERATELY LONELY** .’ Hank texted back that he’d see what he could do. His workload was heavier without Connor there.

When Hank parked in front of the Stern house after eight o’clock on Wednesday, he thought about how little he and Niles knew one another. Maybe this could change that. The lights were on, so he knew Niles was waiting up for him. He’d barely reached the front door before it opened. Niles quietly thanked Hank for coming and invited him in, not making eye contact. He’d been relaxing more around Hank, but he had withdrawn tonight. Hank chalked it up to Connor being gone. Niles said he’d made an extra portion of dinner for Hank and saved it in case he came. Hank smiled and thanked him. Connor was right. Niles was actually very sweet under his cold, phlegmatic facade. 

They sat in silence while Hank ate. Niles stared down at the table. Hank could tell Niles was gearing up to say something, so he stayed quiet. Finally, Niles spoke.

“Connor and I had a fight before he left.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Hank’s fork froze halfway to his mouth.

“A bad fight?” Hank asked. Niles’ mouth tightened, and his shoulders slumped, eyes still on the table. Ah, shit. “You don’t fight much, do you?” Niles shook his head. Hank put down his fork. Great. Now he had to play marriage counselor. Hank pushed the thought away. He liked Niles and Connor a lot. He’d signed up to be a part of their special relationship when he’d agreed to enter this triad with them. “What was it about?” Niles opened his mouth then closed it. He glanced up, and Hank saw the answer in those guilty blue eyes before Niles looked away. Hank’s stomach dropped. “Me?”

“It wasn’t about....” Niles’ voice trailed off. “It wasn’t about  _ you _ , really. Well, it was, but you haven’t done anything wrong. Neither of us are unhappy with our arrangement with you or anything like that. The fight was...it was really about Connor’s lack of consideration for others.” Hank’s eyebrows went up.

“I’ve  _ never _ seen Connor be inconsiderate. Now, I don’t know him half as well as you, but I’ve personally never seen that from him.”

“Not inconsiderate exactly. Maybe selfish is a better word. He’s not that way often, but when he is, he’s unbearable about it and refuses to back down,” Niles worried the edge of the tablecloth between his fingers. Selfish. Hank hadn’t seen that either. So this was an argument about Hank that was actually about Niles thinking Connor was selfish. “He’s so damn stubborn. Once he’s latched onto an idea, he just  _ has _ to have his way, no matter the consequences,” Niles seethed.

“What did he do that’s so selfish?” Hank asked. Niles didn’t answer. “Niles?”

“You should eat your food before it gets cold. It won’t be good reheated a second time,” Niles said. Oh, okay. So that’s how it was. Hank resumed eating. He waited for Niles to continue. It took Niles awhile, but he finally found his words.

“Do you know the legend of the Dioscuri?” Niles asked. He stood and walked over to where a bottle of wine sat nearby with two glasses. Niles looked at Hank and gestured questioningly. Hank shook his head. He had his hip flask. Niles poured himself a glass.

“I do. I read up on them after I found out you two were like that. Pollux was the Alpha, and he was immortal. Castor was the Omega, and he was mortal. Pollux was immortal because he was Zeus’ son, and Castor was some mortal king’s son,” Hank said. Niles nodded. He sat again.

“When Castor died, Pollux begged Zeus to grant his Omegatwin immortality as well. Zeus immortalized them in the stars as the constellation Gemini so they would never have to be apart,” he said. “They were the first twin lovers. Their love was fated and perfect. The rest of us are made in their image. People think we’re perfect too. That Dioscurian Alphas are perfect Alphas and Dioscurian Omegas are perfect Omegas. The media loves to feed this.” Niles looked down into his glass. “Perhaps our love is perfect, but we aren’t.”

“No one’s perfect,” Hank said. Niles needed to be encouraged to keep talking. Hank had never heard him talk this much of his own volition. Niles nodded again.

“Connor always clashed with our mother Amanda. She had specific ideas about what we should be. Not in the sense of Alphas should be one thing or Omegas should be another or even that Dioscurians should act a certain way. She just had certain expectations of us, as her children, and Connor chafed against that. I was the good one, the quiet one, the obedient one. I envied him his ability to defy her. She was...” Niles paused, “Connor says that he and Amanda could never see eye to eye because they were too different, that they had no common ground. I’ve never told him this, but I disagree. He and Amanda are alike, too much alike. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” Niles took a large swallow of wine. His eyes met Hank’s, and Hank saw his hesitation. Hank nodded encouragingly. This was filling in a lot of missing pieces about the twins’ lives.

“What was she like?” Hank asked. Niles answered by downing the rest of the glass of wine. “Ah.”

“Amanda was a female Alpha. She adopted us when we were five.” Hank hadn’t known that they were adopted. “She was a small but stately woman with very dark skin and a severe face. In appearance and manner...she was more like me than Connor. Cold, intense, unemotional.” Hank wanted to tell Niles that he wasn’t cold or unemotional, not really, but he stayed quiet. “She loved us,” Niles continued, “We know that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but she was never demonstrative. She didn’t even want us to call her mom. She was just Amanda. It was so hard to know what she was thinking and feeling. She kept to herself, but she always gave us what we needed, rarely denied us material things we asked for, encouraged our interests for the most part. She wanted us to succeed, to accomplish great things. She was also a manipulative bitch.” Niles said this without anger or resentment. “That’s where she and Connor are so alike. They’re so convinced that they know best that they’ll do whatever it takes to control the people around them.” Hank’s eyebrows went up. “Connor’s not bad about it most of the time. It’s only when he gets set on something. It affected Connor very deeply when Amanda died. Something in him changed. There’s some desperate little creature hiding deep in Connor that will do whatever it takes.” Hank had absolutely not signed up for this, except he had, and also he was probably better off knowing this sooner rather than later.

“Whatever it takes to what?” Hank asked. Niles refilled his glass.

“Connor is utterly enamoured of you. You know that, right?” he changed the subject again. Hank was starting to get irritated by Niles not getting to the point, but these words released some tension from his shoulders.

“Is he?” Hank murmured. Niles nodded solemnly. Hank hesitated. “Is that...a problem?” Niles shook his head.

“Not in and of itself. There was a time when I was insecure and convinced that some better Alpha, some better person would steal Connor away from me. I understand now that Connor completely belongs to me, and I to him. Nothing can come between us. No matter what he feels for you or anyone else, it can never threaten us.” Niles sipped the wine. “That being said, we’ve only been doing this a month.” Hank nodded.

“It’s too soon to know anything,” he said. He regretted it when Niles almost shot up out of his chair, spilling wine on himself.

“ _ Exactly _ ,” he said as if Hank had validated his entire existence.

“Niles, what did Connor do?” Hank asked. Niles' fierce validation dropped into quiet nerves again. His face fell.

“I shouldn’t tell you. I shouldn’t have told you any of this.” He looked away. “Connor wouldn’t have revealed something like this about me.”

“You said this has to do with me. If it does, I should know. Our little triad isn’t really official, but all good relationships have to be built on honesty.” Hank finished his meal. When Niles didn’t answer, Hank stood and took his plate to the kitchen. When he returned, he caught Niles drinking directly from the bottle of wine. “Hey. Nothing good’s gonna come of that. Take it from someone who knows.” Hank walked up and tugged the wine bottle away. Niles let him. They looked at each other for several seconds before Hank leaned down and kissed Niles. Hank had never seen an Alpha melt into a kiss the way Niles melted against him. Hank deepened the kiss, and Niles reciprocated, their tongues probing and rubbing. Hank broke the kiss. Niles gave Hank the most doe-eyed look he’d ever received from an Alpha.

“I’ve never done this before. Without Connor,” Niles said. Oh. Oh shit. Hank’s alarm must have shown because Niles’ expression changed from needy to terrified in a second. “Did I say something wrong?” It was strange to see such innocence and fear from a man Niles’ age. He was completely emotionally dependent on Connor, wasn’t he?

“No, I just...that’s kind of a big deal. Your first time without him.” Hank kept his hand on Niles’ cheek. Niles leaned into the touch.

“It doesn’t have to be. We’ve spitroasted my brother,” Niles said. Hank snorted. “It’s not our first time, just our first time alone. You’re a good man, and I want to know you better. I want to love you the way Connor loves you.” Wow. That was a hell of an admission. Hank cupped Niles’ face in both hands. He took a moment to admire the structure of Niles’ jaw. The Stern twins really had perfect bone structure, and Hank kind of hated them for it.

“Tell me what you want,” Hank said, thinking of their second meeting when he’d asked Niles what he wanted. Niles closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

“I want you to fuck me,” Niles said. He sounded like an Alpha now, even if his words didn’t. His eyes were darker too. They were so pale and piercing. Hank grinned.

“You think you can take me?” he asked, pressing his thumb into Niles’ mouth. Niles rubbed his tongue against the pad of Hank’s thumb before Hank pulled his thumb back, spreading spit over Niles’ cheek.

“I prepared myself before you arrived. I haven’t orgasmed yet,” Niles said. Hank swore.

“You got yourself all worked up and then calmed down by the time I got here?” he ran his fingers through that perfectly tousled hair. 

“No, I’ve been aroused this entire time. I’m just wearing a cage,” Niles said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Hank froze.

“You’re  _ what _ ?” he asked. Niles smiled then, a self-conscious twist of his lips.

“Connor has me wear the cage sometimes.” His smile widened at the look on Hank’s face. “We do all kinds of things we haven’t told you about.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hank said, and he hauled Niles up by the shirt to kiss him. Niles stood and kissed him back. They were the same height, which Hank didn’t get often with lovers. Niles slowly wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, moaning into his mouth. “Not sure I can carry you to bed,” Hank told him. Niles laughed. It was a nice sound, deeper than Connor’s. He tugged Hank towards the bedroom.

They started stripping as soon as they were through the door. Niles had fewer layers, and wasn’t wearing underwear, so it didn’t take long for Hank to see the cage on his dick. Hank swore.

“I heard those were popular with young male Alphas,” he gestured. Niles’ cock strained against the cage before slowly wilting. Niles grimaced for the duration of this process, but the flush on his cheeks extended down his neck, with splashes of pink across his chest.

“They were for a while, as a way of controlling our frequent, unwanted erections. They’ve fallen out of popularity for some reason. I frequently wear it out in public, especially when I’m with Connor. It makes it less obvious that I’m constantly lusting after him.” The admission made Hank snort.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yes, but in a good way, and only when I’m erect.” Niles held out a tiny key. “You can take the cage off. Or...we can leave it on.” Niles sat gingerly on the edge of the bed while Hank continued undressing. It never failed to make Hank feel good when one or both of the twins stared at his naked body with hungry eyes. Hank took the key.

“Let’s get you out of it this time. We can play with the cage another time. You said you want me to fuck you?” Hank pushed Niles back on the bed and nudged his legs apart.

“Yes. I’m not as accustomed to it as Connor, but I think I can take you with some work,” Niles said. He sighed when the cage came off and his cock sprung free. His hand moved towards it, but Hank batted it away, leaning in and wrapping his lips around it. Niles made a low noise in his chest, but he didn’t jerk his hips up into Hank’s mouth. Hank gave him a few good sucks before pulling off.

“Where’s the lube? And do you have condoms?” he asked. Niles gestured at the bedside table.

“Top drawer. We don’t use condoms for much other than our sex toys,” Niles had his eyes closed, hands on either side of him, gripping the sheets. “Hank?”

“Yeah, baby?” Hank asked as he opened the drawer. 

“Will you get that cockring too?” Niles asked. Hank only hesitated a moment, grabbing the simple, black cockring next to the box of condoms.

“You sure you want that for your first time without Connor?” Hank asked. He hoped he didn’t sound judgmental.

“I’m sure,” Niles sighed, “Connor puts it on me when he fucks me with the strapon so I can’t cum without permission.” Hank whistled.

“You know, Connor’s mentioned tying you up, but I didn’t know you did all this too.”

“We don’t always tell people. Some people are...judgmental of Alphas who enjoy being dominated by their Omegas. You’re not like that, though. I trust you.  _ We _ trust you.” Niles did look very trusting as Hank sat next to him with their supplies. He whined when the lubed-up cockring fit snugly at the base of his dick and balls.

“Too tight?”

“No. Just right.” Niles leveled one of his very intense looks at Hank. It had taken getting used to. He watched Hank with the same intensity as he rolled on the largest sized condom in the drawer. 

“How do you want it?” Hank rubbed Niles’ knee. “You wanna be in my lap? Or should we do it from behind?”

“Behind. I’d like...you on top of me. I’ve always wanted to be pinned down, but Connor’s not quite big enough,” Niles said. 

“Sure thing.” Hank kissed him. They spent a bit just doing that, kissing and petting each other. Hank let Niles roll onto his stomach and watched with appreciation as he spread his toned thighs. Niles quivered when Hank traced one slick finger around his spread hole. He sucked in air through his teeth when that thick, blunt finger probed in. He squirmed and panted as Hank worked his finger in. “How are you feeling? You don’t want to stop, do you?” Hank teased. Niles growled in his chest; a deep, Alphan rumble. Hank chuckled.

The second finger, liberally lubed, brought breathy, little huffs out of NIles’ mouth.

“You okay?”

“Your fingers are so big,” Niles' breathed.

“My dick is bigger,” Hank warned. Niles groaned, but the sound was needy rather than frightened. “You want it?” Niles growled again, but it turned into a whimper when Hank found his prostate. “Hush,” Hank told him. Niles growled again. “Now, now, none of that.” Hank found Niles prostate again, bumping and massaging it until Niles growls were reduced to whimpers and whines, hips thrusting back onto the fingers. “Good boy,” Hank rubbed his hip, “Good boy, Niles.” Niles started gasping and moaning when Hank added a third finger. “Have the two of you ever discussed fisting?” Hank asked, and Niles made a beautiful noise.

“We tried once. We got to four fingers and the knuckles before I chickened out,” Niles panted. Hank whistled as he applied more lube to his fingers. Niles’ ass squelched with each thrust now.

“That’s really close.” Hank kind of wished he could see Niles’ face. He probably made different expressions than Connor. “How often does Connor dominate you?”

“Sometimes, we’ll... _ ahhh _ .” Hank could imagine Niles with his mouth hanging open, “Sometimes...” Niles struggled for his train of thought, “We,  _ ahhh _ , we’ll have a week or two where we switch. Sometimes it’s,  _ ohhh _ , it’s just for a night.” Niles dissolved into more moaning. He cried out when Hank reached under and palmed his straining cock, giving it a few tugs. “Rest...assured...I won’t...cum...without permission,” Niles rested his head on his arms, “Connor has me...well-trained.” Hank’s dick twitched as he continued lubing up and stretching out Niles’ hole.

“Not with that cock ring, you won’t.”

“I’ve cum while wearing the ring before. Connor was...displeased.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Hank pulled his fingers out. “You’re as ready as you’re gonna be.” Niles whined but wiggled his hips at Hank.

“Word of warning. When you penetrate me, if I start snarling, ignore me. My base instincts don’t like being penetrated, and I can lose control of them occasionally. If that happens, just keep going, and I’ll calm down.” Hank hesitated as he lined himself up.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. It happens sometimes with Connor. It’s nothing to worry— _ OH _ !” Niles yelped when Hank pressed the tip in.

“Told you it was bigger.” Hank eased half an inch further in. Niles tried to say something, but it came out as an incoherent garble. “Good boy. Good boy,” Hank rubbed Niles’s hip. Niles moaned when Hank eased a little further in. Hank pulled out just a little to add more lube. “Good boy, Niles. You’re doing great.” Hank had noticed during the last month that Niles responded well to praise. Niles whimpered, pressing his face into the pillow. Hank gave his hips a little jerk, but he pressed too far too fast. Niles arched up with a truly impressive snarl. He clawed at the sheets, legs kicking a little, and it looked like he was biting the pillow too. “Shhh, shhh,” Hank rubbed his flank, “It’s okay, baby. I’ll go slow. You can do it.” Hank stayed where he was until Niles calmed down. Niles’ shoulders continued heaving. His adrenaline must be going crazy. “Are you ready for more?” Niles nodded. He groaned when Hank eased a little further in. 

Hank was almost completely in when Niles went crazy again, snarling and struggling. Hank rubbed a hand up and down his back until it passed. They both panted when Hank was fully sheathed inside Niles.

“You alright?” Hank asked. Niles made a pretty noise, breathing in short bursts.

“It feels like...you’re up in my throat,” he said after several seconds. Hank grinned. “How does Connor do this? I’m being split in half.” Niles made a noise that might have been a laugh.

“You’re doing great. I’m gonna let you get used to me for a bit before I start moving.” Niles didn’t answer. He made a strangled sound when Hank started to move. Hank took it slow at first, until Niles got impatient and started thrusting back. Hank sped up. He pounded into Niles while the Alpha made noises almost as beautiful as Connor’s.

When Hank finally came, Niles clenched around him, squeezing his dick. Hank’s eyes fell shut. He tried to catch his breath while listening to Niles’ needy, little noises. Hank carefully pulled out and discarded the condom. He rolled Niles over. His expression was so vulnerable and needy that Hank almost lost it. He’d never imagined doing this to an Alpha, having an Alpha look at him that way. Hank pulled off the cock ring, and took Niles into his mouth. It was less than a minute before Niles made a noise of warning, and Hank pulled off in time for Niles to cum all over his chin and chest. Niles was lax on the bed, sleepy and sated.

“We should do this more often,” Niles said without opening his eyes.

“Connor would get jealous and want in on the fun,” Hank reached for a rag on the bedside table to clean both of them off. Niles tried to sit up and help, but Hank pushed him back down.

“That sounds like bliss. You in my ass and my face between Connor’s legs,” Niles sighed. Hank smoothed Niles’ hair down and stood, going into the bathroom to wet the rag. When he came back, Niles was sitting up and holding something. He sat like someone who’d just had their ass pounded, but Hank wasn’t paying attention to that.

“What’s that?” he asked. Niles glanced up. He still had that sleepy, sated look about him, but his eyes were sad.

“Do you want to know what Connor and I fought about?” he asked. Hank sat beside him.

“Your pillow talk needs work. But yes,” Hank said. Niles held out the object. It was a box. It reminded Hank of a ring box, but very big and flat. Hank set the rag aside and opened the box. Inside, there was a leather collar, identical to the one Connor wore except that it was a light blue-green color. “A collar?”

“He bought it a few days ago. Do you know what that color means?” Niles took the rag and started cleaning the cum leaking out of him.

“No, that’s another one I’ve never seen before,” Hank said. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“It’s a combination of cobalt blue and emerald green,” Niles said. Hank’s stomach sank further. “A turquoise collar is for a Dioscurian Omega who is in an official triad with a Beta.” An uncomfortable silence followed his words.

“It’s...been a month,” Hank said. He knew that this wasn’t like marriage. Triads tended to be a lot less permanent, but still. “One month.”

“I’m so glad you agree with me. He wanted to have you put it on him. He threw a fit when I told him it was too soon. He’s...he’s never acted like this about someone other than me before. He’s just frightened and desperately trying to create a family for us. I know that. It’s just hard when he’s unreasonable about it,” Niles sighed. Hank stared down at the collar. The color would suit Connor.

“You probably shouldn’t have shown me this,” Hank said. Niles snorted.

“Definitely not, but I’m feeling spiteful. I won’t tell him if you won’t,” Niles set the rag aside and laid down. Hank closed the box and put it on the bedside table.

“He really likes me that much?” Hank laid down beside Niles. Niles’ lips curled.

“Yes. He’s crazy about you. Too crazy, maybe.” Niles pulled up the covers and reached out to stroke Hank’s beard. Hank kissed the back of his hand.

“It’s hard for me to even process that, that someone would feel that way about me.”

“I’m crazy about you too,” Niles ran his fingers through Hank’s hair. Hank captured his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

“Two people crazy about me? Now you’re just playing tricks on an old man.” He smiled and hoped he sounded like he was joking. Maybe he wasn’t convincing, or maybe Niles took him literally, as was his wont, because Niles reached up and cupped Hank’s face in both hands.

“You deserve all the love in the world, Hank,” Niles said in that uncomfortably intense way of his. “You’re amazing, and I’m so happy that you’re in our life.” Hank cleared his throat and cut his eyes away from Niles, discomfited by the painfully genuine affection. Niles kissed him then, and Hank kissed him back.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Hank pulled Niles into his arms. Niles happily cuddled close. Hank pressed his lips to Niles’ forehead. Niles saying ‘our life’ instead of ‘our lives’ hadn’t been lost on him. For the first time, he considered that the twins might not even think of themselves as separate people but as two halves of a whole person. Hank shook his head minutely. No, he didn’t think so. They might have a ‘life’ rather than ‘lives’, but each twin had a distinct personality with separate interests. Then again, two halves could do that, couldn’t they? Hank closed his eyes. He didn’t fuck with that philosphical shit. The twins were two people as a single unit, and he was dating that unit. That’s all he needed to know.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Hank only stirred once when Niles bolted out of bed in the middle of the night with nothing more than “ _ Idea. Have to write. _ ” Hank watched him through cracked eyes as he struggled to get boxers on and limp out of the room. Hank closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He woke up to an empty bed and the smell of frying bacon.

* * *

The taxi dropped Connor off at the curb. He carried his luggage up to the house and unlocked the door. He must not be as young as he used to be, because this conference had worn him out.

When he stepped inside, Niles stood waiting. They stared at each other, eyes wide. The suitcases dropped from Connor’s hands. He threw himself into his Alpha’s arms. They kissed fiercely, hands everywhere, desperate to touch and remind themselves that the other was real, was here, was theirs, was their moon and sun and stars. They were reluctant to break the kiss, even as they gasped for air.

“Welcome home, starlight,” Niles said. Connor grabbed him and kissed him again.

“I missed you. I missed you. I missed you,” he whispered. The front door stood wide open as they necked like dying men. Connor buried his face in Niles’ neck, inhaling his scent. Niles held him so tight it hurt a little. They stood there, scenting each other while Connor purred. Niles stroked Connor’s hair.

“Every moment away from you was torture,” Niles said. Connor purred in response. They stayed that way until they felt the chill air, and Niles reluctantly let go of Connor to close the door. Connor followed, pulling Niles in once he’d closed the door, kissing him over and over. They stumbled over to the sofa. This always happened. They’d both known it would. This wasn’t lust, not quite. It was a visceral need that only their twin, their other, could fill. Finally, they lay still on the sofa, Connor’s head on Niles’ chest. Connor purred. After a bit, his purring faded.

“Nines?” Connor mumbled. He knew he sounded like a guilty child.

“Yes, starlight?”

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispered. Silence. “You were right. I was being unreasonable.” More silence.

“Oh,” Niles said, “I wasn’t...expecting this.” His hand didn’t stop moving up and down Connor’s back.

“A month is too soon to make a triad official. I was just...impatient. I wanted to make it official with Hank so I—” Connor stopped up short. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“You know he can’t give you what you want, right?” Niles said. Connor tensed. “If we’re going to continue with Hank, I need to know that you understand that.” Connor didn’t answer. “The Omegan physiology is a cruel mistrexx, but you can’t prioritize these instincts over the wellbeing of others.”

“I know that,” Connor said in a tight, wet voice. Despair threatened to overtake him knowing that Niles was right. There was no chance of Hank ever giving Connor what he needed. “I would never ask that of him.”

“Then why rush into this triad?” Niles’ hand felt good on his back. It felt as familiar as his own breathing. It felt right.

“Because I love him,” Connor whispered. Niles said nothing. He kissed the top of Connor’s head. “I’m sorry I left you here alone, Nines.”

“Hank came over on two different nights, so I wasn’t alone the whole time.” The words dulled the ache inside Connor.

“Did he? That was nice of him.” A smile ghosted his lips.

“I understand why you’re so attached to him.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to steal him away from you. He’ll be my Beta,” Niles said solemnly. Connor laughed.

“No way. I’m cuter. He’ll pick me.” Connor settled down. He pushed out of his mind what he couldn’t have. No use in dwelling on it.

“You’re a slut, and he’ll get tired of you and come to me.” Connor could hear Niles’ smile.

“Watch it,” Connor cuddled closer, “Or I won’t let you fuck me tonight.” Niles snorted.

“As if a slut like you could resist the promise of being knotted,” he said. Connor involuntarily squeezed his thighs together with a whine. Niles laughed that small, perfect laugh that Connor knew like he knew his own name. Connor relaxed. He was back on good terms with Niles. That was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, wonder what it is Connor wants so bad?
> 
> Thanks for reading =)
> 
> Edit: Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/sunnivaixchel)


End file.
